NegiSaga Episode I:Monogatari no Hajimari
by EiENSenso
Summary: Xenosaga with a Negima twist Reposted in this category
1. Prologue

NegiSaga Episode I: Monogatari no Hajimari

Disclaimer: Don't own Negima! Bleh

Italics are thoughts BTW

Prologue

Outskirts of Okinawa, Japan. Urashima Keitaro was taking his lunch break after a tiring morning of digging when a member of his team came bursting into his tent "Urashima-san the team has unearthed a strange rock near the dig site!" looking up from his steaming instant ramen to acknowledge the man's presence. "Okay please lead me to it" Keitaro stepped out of his tent and followed the man through a series of tunnels until they reached a large cavern.

There Keitaro gazed upon what appeared to be a large slab of obsidian about two stories high with the kanji for "Seal" carved onto the surface "Amazing" Keitaro exclaimed as he approached the slab caressing the surprisingly smooth surface of the slab Keitaro can only marvel at how smooth the slab is even though is looks to have been underground for quite some time.

"Urashima-san, how do you think we'll be able to move that thing out of here?" a digger asked from his position next to Keitaro. Snapping out of his reverie, Keitaro replied "We'll worry about that later for now, keep digging in the area around this rock and find out if there are other pieces like it" "Hai" and with that the digger returned to the surface.

After a few minutes, Keitaro stepped back, noticing that the slab was glowing a dull red "Wh-what's going on?" the ground suddenly began to shake, thinking of the other people that were there, Keitaro shouted "Everyone return to the surface the cave is about to collapse!" after making sure that everyone of the dig team had left the area, Keitaro ran for the surface.

After exiting the mouth of the cave, Keitaro gazed back as rocks fell at the entrance, completely blocking it. Keitaro walked around to check if anybody was injured, when the ground started shaking again. "Urashima-san, look over there something's coming out" Keitaro directed his gaze to the top of the cave they had just exited and what he saw surprised him. Jutting out of the roof the cave was the slab he was looking at a while ago. Seeing like that gave everyone there an ominous feeling.

_I feel like that I just unleashed something terrible upon the world._ Keitaro thought and he was never more wrong.

Tsuzuku

First Fanfic, Please be gentle. Read and Review pls.


	2. Chapter 1: Jikken

NegiSaga Episode I: Monogatari no Hajaimari

Chapter I: Jikken (Experiment)

It was 4000 years from that faithful moment in which Prof. Urashima discovered the ominous slab of rock. Magic and science have evolved since the then. Magic is o longer a secret, it somehow coexists peacefully with science. Mankind has expanded into space, but enough about that, on with the story!

A field decorated by a lot of ruined buildings. On one of said buildings stands a young girl with black hair done in two pigtails "Fuuka-san, how are we coming along?" the girl spoke into a device attached on her ear.

The scene changes into a room with several consoles and a cylindrical like thing at the center of it all "Almost done, Hakase, we just have to adjust a few more things" a girl responded through the device. The sound of typing was heard "Patching the connection into the dummy plug Hakase-san" a pink haired girl said.

"Mana core output stable at 0.10" another technician said while typing something into a console.

"Meta driver functioning properly, Commencing materialization of subject"

"Program implementation at 89, 90, 91.."

"Everything's ready, Hakase-san" Fumika said.

The scene goes back to the black haired girl "Okay, let's start" she responded.

The environment started to blur as several shapes started to materialize. When it finished there stood three big robots. "We're starting Chachamaru" Hakase said.

"Roger" a young woman with strange ear ornaments who was walking on the ground below said.

Chachamaru broke into a run headed for the three robots. The robots noticed Chachamaru and started firing at her. Chachamaru strafed from side to side, dodging the gunfire, she then jumps towards one of the robots and it tilts back from the force of her hitting it. The robot started to fall backwards and tried to stabilize itself but it was stopped as Chachamaru ran it through with a sword. Jumping from the falling robot, she backflipped and landed on the ground, quickly rolling to the right to avoid gunfire she then cartwheeled to the left on one hand, on her left hand, an object that looked to be a small gun fired a beam of energy at one of the offending robots. The beam sliced through the robot's arm effortlessly. The robot paid no mind to this however as it continued firing at Chachamaru with gatling guns that were located on its chest. Chachamaru picked up a large piece of a broken building and threw it at the robot. The other robot directed its guns to the incoming projectile while the other robot ceased firing momentarily to raise a shield of energy. Meanwhile Chachamaru using the distraction to its fullest _Engaging micro missiles_ and then her arms opened to release a small cluster of missiles which flew to the robot which still had two remaining arms left.

The robot raised its arms in order to block the incoming projectiles and succeeded in doing so. An arm suddenly broke through the smoke and attached itself to the robot's head. There was a whirring sound and through the smoke burst Chachamaru who had used the cable attached to the arm to bring herself closer. The robot met its end by having a sword through its head. The one remaining robot raised its arm and fired a beam of yellow energy at Chachamaru who leaned back and fell, the beam cut through the other robot's head and melted it. Chachamaru turned in mid-air and then parts of her legs opened as the sound of rockets activating was heard. The other robot pointed its gatling guns at her, but was stopped from firing them as two laser beams cut through it's head.

"Mission complete Hakase-san" Chachamaru said as she lowered herself to the ground.

"Okay, good work Chachamaru" Hakase replied. "How are you Chachamaru?"

"There is no damage to my body, external appearance is down 25 it seems I need to be cleaned" Chachamaru replied. Hakase smiled at that "It seems that you're growing ne, Chachamaru?"

Hakase tapped the device on her ear "Fumika-san please load battle simulation BK-9084 please"

"BK-9084? Are we prepared for that, Hakase-san?" a shocked Fumika said.

"I believe progressed far enough for that level Fumika-san, now please, load the program" Hakase responded with a stern voice.

"But.." Fumika tried to say "Don't try to stop her Fumika, you know how she is when she gets like that" what looked to be an exact duplicate of Fumika said "But..Onee-chan"

Fuuka walked up to Fumika's console and yanked the communicator "We'll load it, Hakase-san but we're going to shut it down if something happens alright?" Fuuka said through the communicator.

"Yes" The scenery began to blur again as another form phased into existence. Hakase pulled out an object from her coat and started to input things on the holographic screen it displayed.

Chachamaru then started speaking "CC0-Limiter removed, all combat capabilities raised to 35"

The shaped finished materializing and there stood a hollow samurai armor. But this suit of armor had big demonic eyes and teeth on the chest plate. All in all, it looked like Bishamon from darkstalkers.

The pair looked up at the new arrival "Let's begin, Chachamaru"

"Hai" and with that, the two leapt into action, well Chachamaru leapt into action while Hakase stepped back.

Chachamaru leapt forward while firing two laser beams from her eyes (A/N: Yes, she does have lasers) the beams hit the made contact with the enemy only to bounce off.

The enemy which I will now refer to as Bishamon drew its sword back and swung it down in a wide arc, intending to slice Chachamaru in two. She responded by jumping up onto the blade itself and running along its side, a blade of energy protruding from her arm.

Bishamon saw Chachamaru running up its blade and responded by tilting it to the side, intending to make Chachamaru fall off.

Chachamaru, who was halfway up the blade, jumped up and used her rockets to propel herself towards Bishamon's face intending to end it early. Chachamaru would have made contact but Bishamon suddenly disappeared, making her continue onwards into a ruined building that was behind Bishamon.

Back in the control room everybody was in panic as alarms sounded and WARNING signs appeared on all the computers.

"Something's happening-"

"The systems changing the program-"

"The pulses are flowing backwards-"

Fuuka looked as the various screens showed WARNING "Get everything under control! Stabilize the system! Hakase-san is still in there!" she turned to face Fumika "Shut it down!"

Fumika looked back in panic "We can't Onee-chan! It's not responding"

"Try using MEMOL, it might have enough power to override that!" Fuuka shouted.

"Commencing……Failed!" a random technician shouted

"Keep trying!" Fuuka shouted back

Back in the simulation, Hakase looked on as at least 50 Bishamons looked at her. She stood there trembling in fear.

One of the Bishamon attacked, its sword raised high, ready to slice Hakase in half. Its attacked was stopped by a metal arm. The Bishamon paused, surprised that its attack was stopped, got blown up. When the smoke cleared there stood Hakase, she was wearing her lab coat as usual but this time, she had what looked to be a huge metal backpack strapped on her. The pack had four arms, two big arms that had four fingers at each hand, and two smaller arms on her back that had three fingers. The backpack also had wires that were attached to a glove on Hakase's hands..

(A/N: My description is based on Hakase's pactio card)

She raised the right hand and the sound of something being loaded was heard _loading chrome cartridge_ "FIRE!" the bullet streaked straight through the pack, taking out about 10 Bishamons "Don't think that I'm your everyday defenseless scientist!" she shouted.

Seeing that attacking one at a time will most probably kill them, the Bishamons charged as one. Hakase started to back up but she was cornered. She raised both of the large arms to defend from attacks. The first five Bishamons were about to cut into Hakase when a blur appeared in front of them and then sliced them in half.

There stood Chachamaru, holding a long sword. (A/N: This is similar to KOS-MOS' DRAGON BLADE special attack in Xenosaga ep.II.) "Are you alright Hakase?" Chachamaru asked.

Hakase nodded "I'm okay"

Chachamru jumped into the fray, gripping the DRAGON BLADE in one hand, she first fired her cannon into the group, taking out about 5 to 7 Bishamons. She then jumped and slashed downwards, slicing a Bishamon who vainly tried to block said attack Another Bishamon who was to the right slashed at Chachamaru, who blocked it with the DRAGON BLADE. She fired her cannon to her left, catching a Bishamon in the middle of its attack, vaporizing it. This left her front completely open, a Bishamon took advantage of this and rammed her into a nearby building, raising a cloud of dust. The remaining 26 Bishamon gathered, preparing to once again strike as one whenan explosion occurred in the middle of the group, killing 5 more Bishamons. They all turned to Hakase who was had one of the big arms raised, the part from the wrist downwards flipped open.

Their reaction was to blindly charge at her, however they were stopped in their tracks as a barrage of bullets tore into them, not a single shot missing its mark. From the dust cloud emerged Chachamaru, holding two big gatling guns in each hand, firing round after round into the pack eliminating every single on of them.

After expending all of her ammo, Chachamaru walked towards Hakase when suddenly, a Bishamon burst from the ground.

_I missed one?_ Chachamaru thought. She turned around to face the threat but found the Bishamon with a large bullet hole in its head. She whipped around, only to find Hakse standing in her previous position, the left arm of her weapon raised and the index finger and thumb extended to form a gun, the tip of the index finger was still smoking by the way.

Hakase Addressed Chachamaru with a smile on her face "So predictable. No problem, right?"

Tsuzuku

YAY! My first Negi fanfic! This just the first of many negima crossover ideas that will be coming from me. Please tell me what you think about this fic. And also READ & REVIEW


	3. Chapter 2: Yokan

NegiSaga Episode I: Monogatari no Hajimari

Chapter II: Yokan (Premonition)

"Mou, Hakase-san! We told you that it was too much for us! What if you had been killed!" an irate Fuuka asked.

"It turned out alright didn't it?" replied Hakase, who had just taken of the visor that was hooked up to a weird chair.

"We got lucky this time" Fuuka retorted "Promise us that you will be more careful from now on, okay?" Fuuka said with concern.

Hakase walked over to a capsule like object in the middle of the room "Anyway, we collected good data, this will be beneficial to our future projects" she said while running her hand across the surface of the container.

"But still your safety is more important than collecting data, Hakase-san, I doubt we could continue this project without you" said Fumika who was to Hakase's left.

"Alright, I'll be more careful from now on" Hakase said while scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

The other techies expressed their relief for Hakase's safe return. The door slided open to reveal a woman "Hakase-san, the captain requests your presence on the bridge"

"Please tell him that I will be there momentarily" Hakase replied. She then turned to the Narutaki twins ""Can you guys take care of the rest?"

"Don't worry Hakase-san we'll clean up your mess" Fuuka replied

"Don't we always do?" Fumika added in with a smile

Another techie walked up to Hakase and handed her a disk "This is all the data we collected from the simulation, Hakase-san." Hakase took the disk and then turned to leave "Ano..is it alright for us to keep giving the military simulation data, Hakase-san? I'm no genius, but wouldn't they want actual field test data?" the techie asked

Hakase walked up to said techie and faster than the eye could see, pulled out a syringe and injected the chemical contained within to his arm. The techie collapsed like a stack of bricks.

"Any OTHER questions?" asked Hakase in a disturbingly sweet tone.

The techies, Narutakis included, just shook their heads.

Pocketing the syringe, Hakase turned around and walked out of the lab.

"Poor guy" Fumika said "Come to think of it, I haven't seen his face around here before, is he new?"

"Yeah, he just transferred here last month, so he doesn't know about THAT incident" Fuuka replied while typing away at a console. "Get back to work Fumika, there's a lot to do."

A little while ago….

In space no one can hear you scream is what two of previously three crewmen thought as they saw their fellow crewman get sucked into the strange metallic slab they were asked to recover.

"This is Steve, I need a containment ring for this thing, moving it trough other means may prove too hazardous" crewman one said into a device in his helmet.

"Roger that Steve, container rings coming your way" responded a voice through the radio.

As he watched the object get pulled into the _Kusanagi, _Steve could not help but get a feeling of dread.

In a dark room...

A dark figure stood in front of screen "Takahata-dono I have retrieved the Fuuinshi as you have ordered"

The man on the screen replied "Well done, send it to these coordinates"

Numbers flashed on the screen and the figure in the room made note of them.

"Make sure that nobody will be able to trace this transmission or the Fuuinshi when it is transported, I will be there personally to retrieve the Fuuinshi when it arrives"

"Hai, I will not fail you" the dark figure said while kneeling

"Very well then" silence followed as the screen turned black.

At the bridge…

"..and that sums it all up" Hakase said after a lengthy conversation which I decided to omit.

Now Mishima Itou, captain of the _Kusanagi _seemed to look pleased with the results

"As expected from Mahora Industries but, Hakase-san…" he trailed off

"What's wrong Kanchou(Captain)?"a now concerned Hakase-asks

"While I don't want to rush you people, I would just like to remind you that the brass are expecting actual filed test data to determine your robot's combat capabilities,. so I suggest that in order to lessen pressure from them, you should activate Chachamaru as soon as possible" the captain explained.

"We are almost at that stage Kanchou, please tell the brass to wait a little bit longer" Hakase replied before turning to leave and go down the elevator.

"What is it with those guys from Mahora?" one of the bridge techie asked

"Probably just showing off, I mean, we've got all sorts of powerful crap coming out of the works since the Great war between magic and science, and we still need a little toy that they're making down there?" another bridge techie replied

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO WORK!" a furious Mishima shouted. He then sighed and turned to face a person on his left "Ishida what do you think about the situation? "

The man, who had long hair and glasses replied "While what the crewmember said is true, I believe that whatever edge we could possibly create over the youkai will probably bring us a step closer to ending the war"

The captain got a nostalgic expression on his face "That's correct" he said while looking through the front shield and into the vastness of space "By the way, where were you awhile ago? I needed your help with something"

Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose "Well y-you see a person fell down the stairs and I had to help them to the infirmary"

An awkward silence filled the bridge as the techies heard the very lame excuse

_You think he'll believe that?..._

_So lame…_

_I never knew Ishida-san was so lame…_

The captain gave Ishida a look and then said "Oh, okay then, carry on"

All of the techies sweatdropped.

_It's okay?_

_Damn he believed him…_

_Our Kanchou can be so dumb sometimes.._

Meanwhile, Hakase was walking down the many corridors that filled up the ship. She entered one of the rooms and found herself in a room which had semi-vertical beds with what looked like people in them. A person in a lab coat seemed to notice her presence "Oh, if it isn't Hakase-san!" he shouted happily

"Akagi-san! How have you been" Hakase said

"I'm having a bit of a problem with one of the shikigami, he doesn't seem receiving the new combat spells and attack patterns I'm trying to input to him"

Hakase walked up to the console near the bed and started typing something. The shikigami on the bed started to spasm then it stood up and started speaking.

"Chi" it said

"Chi?" Hakase said, confusion on her face

"Chi?" all the other people in the room said

The shikigami, which had a blank look on its' face started speaking again "You Uncute tomby!" it shouted

Many of the people in the room sweatdropped at that. The shikigami spasmed again and then said "Must not run away, Must not run away…" he continued chanting. Hakase decided that enough was enough and whapped the shikigami upside its head.

The shikigami fell on the ground and after a few moments stood up again "Huh? What was I doing just now?" he asked in a daze

"It was nothing" Hakase replied "Just a slight malfunction in your combat programs, but I fixed it for you"

The shikigami bowed and expressed his thanks "Then I will be returning to my duties"

Hakase approached Akagi "Well that was weird" Hakase said

"I'll say" Akagi replied

"Do you have anything else that I need to do?" Hakase asked

"No, that's all for now, thanks, Hakase-san"Akagi replied

Hakase turned to leave the room. The door slid open to reveal a blonde person "I see that all the tools are in working order" he said with a sneer. Hakase only continued walking towards the exit.

When she reached her room, the computer on her desk started to beep "Incoming message"

"Receive" Hakase said

"Yo! Hakase, how have you been" a cheerful voice said

"Chao! It's been a while" Hakase responded after turning to look at who the caller was.

"Mou, you never call, it gets lonely here without you" Chao said with a pout

"I've been very busy lately, we needed to run more tests so that we can activate Chachamaru sooner" Hakase replied before giggling "I get all excited when I think about her up and running"

"That's nice Hakase, but remember that your health comes first, I heard from Fuuka and Fumika-chan that you almost got killed today" Chao replied, concern in her voice "No one else will be able to work on Chachamaru besides you! Got that?"

"Hai, I will be more careful from now on" Hakase nonchalantly replied

"sigh What am I going to do with you?" Chao said "You have your card with you right?"

"Card? You mean this" Hakase said while pilling out said object from one of her many lab coat pockets. It looks like a small, thin, rectangular, grey piece of metal.

"Yes, that there should be a number on the back, could you read it for me?" Chao replied while moving some stuff in the background

"09490098" Hakase said, after which a bright flash occurred and when it subsided, a picture could be seen on the card's surface. (A/N: The picture is that of Hakase's pactio card)

"What's this" Hakase inquired

"The card you were holding was a portable container developed here by the people from R and D it can store a limited number of physical objects, also, if one knows the code number of a person's card he/she can send objects to said card. It will keep on receiving objects until it is full or if you set it not to receive and store anything" Chao explained

"Hoooo, pretty convenient" an awed Hakase said

"Well I need to get back to work, Ja ne Hakase!" the screen went black with a blip, signaling the disconnection.

_So tired _Hakase thought _I think I'll take a little nap_ and then after taking off her glasses and setting them on a table she lay on her bed and drifted off into sleep.

At the bridge…

Johnny was awakened from his sleep by a beeping that came from his console, quickly shrugging away the sleepiness, he decided to investigate what had disturbed his sleep. Upon observing the screen, he went into a state of panic "Kanchou we've got hostiles coming in fast!"

Mishima was quick in responding "Scramble the KAMI, all hands prepare for level 1 combat status! Get me Ishida!"

"He is on his way here sir" responded a random techie. An alarm began to sound and warning hologram screens started appearing everywhere.

The bridge flew into activity "Kanchou, energy detected, it is heading straight in our direction"

"Hard at port! Evade!" In the vastness of space, one could see a red beam of energy headed for the _Kusanagi_. The crew could feel the rumble as the ship maneuvered to evade the beam. Seeing that they would not be hit, the bridge crew breathed out a sigh of relief. But to their horror, the beam split broke apart into many small beams

"Raise shields!" Mishima ordered

The ship was rocked as multiple beams of hot mana struck its shield. "Kancou, shields are down 85 percent!" reported Johnny

"Contact Lieutenant Cruz! Tell him to launch the KAMI to intercept the attack and destroy any Kouryuus that intend to board us!"

"Roger" and the techie spoke into the com device.

Captain Mishima Itou looked at the incoming force and almost shivered in fear.

Tsuzuku

Sorry if there wasn't much action here but it will pick up in the next chapter and please Read and Review! Also, please point out any mistakes I may make.


	4. Chapter 3: Higeki

Negisaga Episode I: Monogatari no Hajimari

Chapter III: Higeki (Tragedy)

Koumori was not a happy Majin, oh no, he definitely was not. He had just been hanging around his home when he was contacted by a messenger of the Daimaou that he was to lead a strike of on a fuuinshi that had been located. Of course, defying the orders of the Daimaou was a bad idea, Koumori still loved his head attached to his shoulders of course.

So here he was, aboard a Tenryuu, an equivalent of what the puny humans called battleships.

"Send out the Kouryuus and Hiryuus, make sure that you retrieve the Fuuinshi" he ordered to a subordinate who gave a squeak in affirmation.

Koumori then wrapped his wings around his bat-like body and closed his eyes.

An invisible wave seemed to spread from his body causing the bridge crew to shiver from its passing.

* * *

Lieutenant Cruz on the other hand, was a very happy man, as he donned hi helmet. _Finally some action_ the masked lieutenant thought. He than grabbed a cable that carried to a small pad that hummed to life when he stepped on it. After which a small bubble enveloped his being. The bubble then spread out and formed a humanoid shape that was of the color red. The liquid substance solidified and formed what looked to be solid plates of armor. 

The other soldiers were going through a similar process. Cruz's Kami walked over to a small weapon rack and picked up an axe and standard issue machine gun. While the other soldiers picked up bazookas and beam rifles.

_Launch area clear. You're good to go Lieutenant Cruz_ a voice said through his intercom.

"Roger" he replied as he positioned his Kami onto the launch catapult.

"GS-02, Cruz, Launching!" and he braced himself as he was catapulted out of the Kusanagi and into the incoming enemies.

* * *

In one of the hangars, Steve had just finished removing his suit "That was one screwed up retrieval operation wasn't it?" he asked his fellow crewmate who nodded. 

He took off his helmet and directed his glance towards the fuuinshi again "What is up with these big pieces of rock anyway?" he asked himself.

He then glanced at his partner as if looking for an answer but instead found his partner with a multiple holes adorning his body.

Ducking right before whatever pierced his partner also pierced him, he faced the source of the projectile that sailed above him and saw a man wearing all black and had a white mask which only had two slits, presumably for seeing out of. Also noticeable was what looked to be a mean looking bow pointed at him. Steve ducked out of the way of another light projectile and ran straight for his attacker who fired another projectile. Steve ducked while at same time closing the distance between him and his attacker. Steve threw a punch that connected with his foe's side, effectively knocking him aside and causing the bow which Steve concluded to be made of some kind of energy to dissipate. After rolling and recovering from the attack the mysterious attacker faced Steve again.

"5 time champion boxer back in my time" Steve said sensing what he thought was disbelief from his attacker. The attacker reformed his bow and took aim once again. Steve rushed towards his opponent once again and ducked in, narrowly avoiding a projectile of light which sailed over his head. The assailant threw a jab which Steve easily parried and responded to with a lightning fast uppercut which only succeeded in knocking off the assailant's mask.

Back-flipping to gain some distance, the attacker stood up, showing his identity to Steve, who was the only witness right now.

"I-Ishida-san?" Steve stammered out, then immediately moved his body to the side, causing an arrow of light to graze his right side. Deciding that questioning could wait later, Steve once again rushed towards Ishida who fired another arrow which Steve narrowly sidestepped. He then threw a 1-2 punch combo which Ishida blocked and then responded to by throwing a thrust kick. Steve swayed back, the kick missing him by millimeters and then threw a hammer punch that Ishida caught and then used to try and throw Steve to the ground. Ishida forgot however, that Steve still had his right, which he then used to punch Ishida in the gut, causing him to stagger backwards.

Quickly reforming his bow, Ishida fired a pair of arrows which Steve easily avoided then he once again closed the distance between them and threw a right which stopped just short millimeters before hitting Ishida's face. Steve shook then looked at the hole on his stomach. Steve spat blood as he collapsed on the floor.

Ishida fired another arrow in Steve's head just to make sure he was dead. You just never know these days he thought while dissipating the Kagami he used earlier to reflect one of the arrows he fired and proceeded to operate the console beside the fuuinshi.

Outside, in the vacuum a space, things were not going so well, in fact, everything was going to hell is one Cruz might say which was an accurate description for the situation.

* * *

Everything had been going well, they had taken out the first batch of attackers, it was the second wave that gave trouble. What kind of trouble, one usually thinks that no being able to see your enemy was very troubling. 

**Cruz, retreat! The ships has been breached! We need you to help in clearing out the boarders!** Was shouted through his intercom.

"Damn it!" Cruz cursed before maneuvering his Kami into the direction of the Woglinde.

"Kanchou! Hull has been breached! We have boarders in sectors 2-J, 3-C and 4-I!" a techie shouted.

"Kanchou! Section 4-J reports invisible assailants! Casualties are increasing!" another techie reported.

"Bring it up on screen!" Captain Itou ordered.

A large screen materialized in front of the bridge crew which indeed show soldiers and civilians alike fall to unseen forms. After looking at the screen, Itou only uttered one word "Majin" he said with disgust.

Itou reached under his command desk and pressed a button, he was shocked though when nothing happened "Give me visual on section 1-A" he commanded.

"Yes sir" the techie replied.

The screen that appeared displayed the remains of what looked to have been a spherical object that was surrounded by five rings.

"The canceller has been destroyed" Itou stammered, his voice filled with fear.

"Sir? Your orders" a techie said.

"Evacuate all personnel, abandon ship" he said defeated

* * *

.Meanwhile, the twins were busy in the lab. 

"Fuuka what should we do? Chachamaru suddenly started up on her own!"

a frantic Fumika shouted to her twin, who was typing away at a console madly.

"That's what we're trying to find out!" an equally panicked Fuuka shouted from her station as data and codes flew before her eyes on the screen. _What the heck is going on here?_ She thought as she read the info on her screen _It's as if she's rewriting the program all on her own_

Fuuka was once again surprised as her monitor went black. She nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard a hiss as the pod that was in the middle of the room opened. The pod cover lifted and a hand was raised. Chachamaru stood and made a quick sweep of the room, identifying the two Narutakis as allies she then proceeded to walk out of the lab.

"Wh-wh-where are your going?" Fumika meekly asked.

Chachamaru slowly turned around and faced the two Narutakis "Hakase-san…calls for me" she replied

* * *

Hakase woke to the sound of alarm klaxons "What's going on?" she said groggily seeing the alarm and evacuation holographic signs posted all over the place. She then stepped outside of her room almost losing what she ate when she saw the scene in front of her. 

Bodies, some dismembered while others somehow whole were scattered all over the place the bloodstains and the corpses indicated that the enemy did not discriminate between civilian and combatant. _How horrible…._Hakase thought.

_Chachamaru!_ Hakase thought _I have to check on Chachamaru_ and with that, she whipped out her pocket computer.

"What's wrong with this thing?" she asked herself as the device failed to start. Giving up on trying to activate it, Hakase pocketed the device and proceeded to run down the hallway. After rounding the corner she was treated to incoming gunfire.

Cruz and his men had decided to hole up in that particular spot. Spotting something round the corner, he and his men immediately opened fire.

Cruz was very surprised when he saw that the supposed "enemy" was non other than Mahora Industries' own Hakase Satomi. Who apparently survived the assault by raising some sort of shield.

"You idiot! What the hell are you doing over there?" was shouted in her direction.

Hakase commanded the small pod-like objects into her pack, therefore removing her shield. "That's my line! Shouldn't you confirm if the incoming target is a hostile or friendly?" she shouted back.

"No, we don't" Cruz replied from inside his Kami. He then deactivated it and proceeded to hop off his kami. "Where were you headed?"

"I was headed back to the lab, I need to check on Chachamaru" Hakase hastily replied.

"You think your toy could turn this battle around?" Cruz replied with a hint of malice in his voice.

Hakase looked him in the eye or where his eyes would have been since he was wearing a mask and gave a firm "Yes"

Cruz looked back at her and then smirked. He then walked over to a weapon rack and picked up an assault rifle. "Lead the way"

The unusual pair traveled for a while, thankfully not encountering any enemies, not that they would have seen said enemies anyway. They soon reached the hangar where they made it just in time to see Ishida and the fuuinshi be launched out of the hangar and disappear in a flash of light.

"Was that Ishida-san just now?" Hakase asked

"Who cares, we have to get to your toy" Cruz replied.

The two continued on until an invisible force slammed Cruz to the side. Alarmed Hakase launched a grenade from on of the robotic arms of her weapon. It seems that Hakase was lucky, as the grenade somehow made contact and detonated, causing gory bits of what she presumed was the enemy to splatter all over the hangar.

Hakase was then thrown to the side by the same invisible force that got Cruz a little earlier. She was lying down, using a wall to support herself and prepared for her end. She just barely missed the whirring sound of a chain gun revving up and then firing a lot of rounds, hitting something that was in front of her.

Something shimmered in front of her and then revealed itself to be a small creature which possessed bat-like features and had it's mouth open as if ready to spit something.

Hakase whipped her gaze to look at her savior and found Chachamaru, holding two chain guns that were smoking after being recently fired.

"Ch-Chachamaru!" Hakase exclaimed with relief

"Hakase-san" a pair of voices shouted and revealed themselves to be the Narutakis who were each holding small machine guns.

"Fuuka-chan, Fumika-chan!" Hakase said "Your okay" she said, relief clear in her voice as she righted herself.

"Majin's aura is present, activating canceller" Chachamaru said. Her eyes glowed blue for a second than a wave of some kind of energy burst from her mechanical body and spread throughout the entire battlefield causing multiple forms to shimmer into existence and revealed them to be dragons, some of the color red and some the color silver. This also revealed a lot of the bat-like demons who seem to be converging on their position.

Chachamaru revved up her chain gun again and fired into the oncoming groups of enemies "Hakase-san, please enter the escape pod" Chachamaru said.

"Hurry up!" Cruz, who had also recovered and proceeded to fire into the oncoming swarm shouted.

"Hurry! Hakase-san!" the Narutakis, who had already entered the escape pod, shouted.

Hakase was about to enter the pod when group of Koumos (which is the tem I will now use to refer to the bat-like demons, swarmed around her. Hakase screamed.

Chechamaru opened fire on the group and obliterated them all. However it seems that the demons were no the only one's hit.

Cruz fell on the floor and a pool of his own blood formed.

Hakase looked at what had just happened in shock "Chachamaru what did you just do?" she shouted

"My mission is only to protect Mahora personnel, military personnel are not within the spectrum of those orders" she coldly replied as she closed the hatch.

"Wa…Chachamar-" Hakase managed to get out before the hatch closed in her face and launched into space. Chachamaru followed on her boosters.

* * *

Koumori recovered after begin knocked down by the wave earlier._ What the hell was that?_ He thought _It cancelled my aura_. He stood up and shook his head. "Status?" he asked on of the crew.

The little bat looked up at him and replied "Other than canceling out your aura sir, the earlier wave seems to have no effect on all our other systems"

Another one stood up and reported "Koumori-sama, It seems the fuuinshi has been transported to another location"

"Can you trace it?" Koumori asked

"Negative, a second energy source near the fuuinshi disrupted our sensors and made getting a lock on it impossible"

"Damn it" Koumori cursed "The Daimaou is NOT going to like this"

he growled then turned to the other Koumo "Tell all forces that we will be retreating, but make sure to destroy the human battleship before coming back"

"Hai" the two Koumos replied

Outside the group of Shon and the two Narutakis watched in horror as the Hiryuus gathered around the Kusanagi and then unleashed a barrage of red hot dragon flame on the ship. The streams of magical flame tore into the ship and tore it apart and ultimately caused it to explode.

From within the escape pod Hakase asked the twins "Was everybody else able to get out?"

"Yup, while we were on our way to you, we were able to help all the other lab personnel escape in some of the other escape pods" Fumika happily replied.

"Thank goodness" Hakase said

Asakura Kazumi was very happy "So…Chisame how does it look?" she asked a girl who was on a console below her.

"Looks like a pretty big one, Asakura" the green haired girl replied "It lools like the remains of a Yamato class battleship, those parts will probably sell for a bundle"

Kazumi only grinned at this newfound info. "Yosha! Keep on scanning for any salvageable parts, Misora-chan, keep her steady, we don't want to damage any possibly salvageable parts"

"Okay Kazumi-chan" the girl who was at the helm replied "But do you think we should keep on doing this? I mean, the boss got pretty angry last time we got busted" she asked

"Don't worry Misora-chan I'v taken precautions so that we won't be so easily caught again" she replied with a wink, causing Misora to wonder just what those "precautions" were.

The three girls looked up to the sudden sound of someone or something knocking on their window. They all looked up at the same time and found Chachamaru, who was staring at them with a blank expression

"I request transportation to Tokyo 3 "she said

"First of all, I don't know who you are little missy but suddenly asking us to bring you to Tokyo 3 is kind of sudden, I refuse!" Kazumi replied hotly

"Forgive me, I am Anti-youkai android CC0 otherwise known as Chachamaru, I request transportation for myself and 3 other Mahora personnel to Tokyo 3, please do not worry about the cost as Mahora industries will cover all of it"

"Sorry, not interested" Kazumi said whil turning her back and walking away "Misora-chan, bump her off would you"

"But..Kazumi-chan" Misora replied

Chachamaru stood up "I see you leave me no other choice" and raised her fist.

_Go ahead and try you little doll_ Chisame thought _This ship's windows can withstand direct hit from any projectile or beam weapon recently developed_

Chachamaru brought down her fist, causing the glass to crack and everyone inside to scream.

"All right! All right! We'll do it!" Kazumi frantically replied as Chachamaru raised her fist once again.

A little while later……

After boarding their ship and introducing themselves as well as narrating the events that led to their current predicament. Hakase, the Narutaki, and Chachamaru were able to secure a ride.

"I see…" Kazumi said after hearing the story "Well, I guess it can't be helped then" and sighed. "Asakura Kazumi, captain of this fine ship The Sayo yoroshiku" and shook hands with Hakase "The one with glasses is Hasegawa Chisame, she's in charge of computers and maintenance of this ship" she gestured at Chisame who nodded in response "At the helm, we have Kasuga Misora, one of the top drivers in this side of the galaxy" she gestured and Misora gave a "Yo" in response.

Hakase and the others reintroduced themselves "Thank you for giving us a ride" she said.

"No problem" Kazumi replied then she spotted a barely visible shape that later materialized, it had a round head that had two eyes that glowed a bright red, its body was snake like and had two arms that have sickles at each end.

It raised a sickle and slashed down, intent on cleaving Hakase in half. It never got to as cables burst out from areas on the bridge and then bound the demon. The cables then proceeded to pull the demon's limbs until said limbs were torn from the body, causing black blood to splatter everywhere.

After everyone had gathered their wits Hakase asked "What just happened?"

Kazumi looked to have remembered something "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce our other crewmember" she said as a from materialized beside her "This is Aizaka Sayo and well, she's this ship's spirit"

Sayo bowed "Aizaka Sayo, nice to meet you" she said with a smile.

"H-h-how" was all the Narutakis could say.

"I'll explain on the way to Tokyo 3" she said then turned to Misora "Let's get out of here"

"Roger" Misora replied and then everyone felt the ship rock as it entered the ether network.

Tsuzuku

My longest chapter for this story yet.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Comments and suggestions please post in your reviews.

Special thanks to Saiyan Negi Springfield-san to care enough to ask if I'm still writing.


End file.
